With various technologies, today's workforce is becoming increasingly mobile. For example, telecommuting from a remote terminal located in an employee's home has become routine. Various telecommunications devices have enabled employees to send and receive emails, as well as receive and make telephone calls from remote locations as if made from the office.
These technologies have yet to fully mobilize the employee, in that for many enterprise-crucial activities including problem management, the employee must still log in to the enterprise network from a remote terminal. Individuals who serve as on-call problem management are still tied to the office or a remote terminal in their home in order to handle diagnostics and repairs upon discovery of a problem.